ikaluktutiakfandomcom-20200214-history
User Group Agreement
User Group Agreement This agreement accompanies the formal User Group Policy #7.0 which outlines the responsibilities of user groups accessing the school facilities and or gymnasium for special events, including summer months when school is not in session. Please note that when school is in session, the Municipality handles the scheduling, and during the summer months, the IDEA handles the scheduling. Read through the POLICY and the attached agreement. Return only the signed User Group Agreement to the Hamlet or IDEA and keep the POLICY for your records. Please indicate below the dates and times you require the facility, which facility you want and the reason for the event. If you have any questions, please contact: *Municipality of Cambridge Bay Recreation Coordinator, Fred Muise at or *Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority, Chairperson, Required information Name of Group Requiring Access: ___________________________________________________ Contact Person & Phone Number: ____________________________________________________ Kullik Ilihakvik School or Gymnasium – please specify: __________________________________ (Note if you require use of kitchen, classrooms, gym storage, equipment, etc.) ________________________________________________________________________________ Kiilinik High School or Gymnasium – please specify: ____________________________________ (Note if you require use of kitchen, classrooms, gym storage, equipment, etc.) ________________________________________________________________________________ Dates and Times of Usage: __________________________________________________________ Purpose / Special Event: ____________________________________________________________ I do hereby agree that I have read and understand School User Group Policy #7.0 for the Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority for the use of the school facilities. I do hereby agree to review this policy with all members of my user group and have them sign accordingly. By signing this document I hold myself responsible for my scheduled user group and/or special event participants. In the event of any disagreement over the terms of this policy the interpretation of the IDEA will prevail. _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ Recreation Coordinator Signature, Rec Coordinator Date OR Representative, IDEA Signature, IDEA _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ User Group/Special Event User Group/ Special Event Date Representative Name Representative Signature NAMES, SIGNATURES and CONTACT INFORMATION OF THE GROUP REPRESENTATIVE(s) as well as ALL THOSE PERSONS FROM THE GROUP WHO MAY BE GIVEN THE KEYS and/or BE IN CHARGE of OPENING/CLOSING DOORS FOR THE USER GROUP. _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ Representative Name Representative Signature Contact Phone/e-mail _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ Representative Name Representative Signature Contact Phone/e-mail _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ Representative Name Representative Signature Contact Phone/e-mail _________________________________ _________________________________ _____________ Representative Name Representative Signature Contact Phone/e-mail CLEANING CHECKLIST FOR USER GROUPS PLEASE INITIAL AND RETURN THIS AGREEMENT TO SHOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES. A copy of this cleaning checklist is also attached to the Policy which you are to keep as a reference. DAMAGE REPORT FOR USER GROUPS There is a Damage Report Form at both schools that you must agree to fill out and leave under the school administration door (main office) should any damage occur to school property during your usage. Please initial this page below to show that you understand the damage reporting procedures and that you agree to abide by them. A Damage Report Form is also attached to the Policy which you are to keep as a reference. Initials: _____________ Category:Policies